gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Marley Rose
Marley Rose is a character on Glee. She is a sophomore at McKinley High School. She joins New Directions in The New Rachel. She and her mother, who works as a lunch lady, are poverty stricken. This, and her mother's weight, has led to Marley being isolated, as she was never accepted in any of her other schools. Marley aspires to one day be a singer on the radio rather than to be on Broadway like Rachel. 'Marley '''is portrayed by Melissa Benoist. Biography Not much is known of Marley's family background as of now, other than the fact that she and her mother, a lunch lady, are poverty stricken. It is revealed that she used to attend another school where she didn't have any friends prior to going to William McKinley High School. It was revealed in an interveiw with Ryan Murphy that Marley has an eating disorder. Season Four The New Rachel Marley is first introduced when New Directions are discussing the results of the "New Rachel" competition. She explains she's a sophomore and is going to audition, which Tina brushes off. While Wade takes off his Unique make up to avoid risking New Direction's popularity, Kitty and some jocks take his seat. They begin to make fun of the new lunch lady, insulting her weight. New Directions are clearly uncomfortable, but Artie joins in by making a fat joke, wanting to maintain popularity. Marley listens to them from the next table over and frowns. She goes back into the kitchen to see the lunch lady sewing a skirt; it's Marley's mother, making her a skirt for the audition. She says that even though people will think the skirt is secondhand, they'll at least think it's designer secondhand, as she puts a designer label on the skirt. Marley expresses concern about not getting into the group, to which her mother replies that she has "magic in her throat". She tells Marley that she'll drive off after school and that Marley can meet her in the car afterwards, to keep Marley from being humiliated. Marley auditions for New Directions with Barbra Streisand's version of Billy Joel's ''New York State of Mind (which is sung as a tag-team duet with Rachel, who is singing it at NYADA). Most of New Directions are impressed, though Wade, Tina, Blaine, and Brittany are clearly threatened. Marley looks on the callback list and finds that she was the only new person who tried out to be accepted, passing by Jake Puckerman in the hallway. When she's welcomed into the group, Sugar compliments her sweater, but is confused and looks sketchy when Marley says she bought it at J Crew. Her mother is ecstatic at the news, and says that Rachel Berry rode New Directions to Broadway. Marley says she would rather be a singer on the radio. After her mother laughs and tells her to use the Glee Club to help her accomplish that goal, she tells her mother that the group has been making fun of her and she doesn't feel comfortable lying about the fact that she is her mother. Her mother tells her that they're teenagers, and that at her last school, her mother's job and their poverty led to her having no friends. She adds that Marley will finally be able to sit at the popular table. Marley leaves in tears after New Directions continues to make fun of her mother, and tells them the truth. Sam finds her and shares his story of poverty with her, and New Directions come to apologize. After Marley says she doesn't feel comfortable sitting next to Kitty and the jocks, Kitty walks up and says that the feeling is mutual and with that, the jocks slushie Unique and Marley, and Artie says they are officially members of the club. Marley is invited to sing lead vocals on Chasing Pavements. As she's singing, she spots Jake again, and smiles before he leaves. The episode ends with New Directions praising Marley and themselves on the performance. Britney 2.0 Marley is seen smiling at Jake, who's talking to Tina, before being stopped by Unique, who tells her that as the new girls of the club they should be friends. She asks Marley if she has her eyes on anyone, to which she replies that she likes Jake. Unique warns her that Jake has been seen with many girls from the school already, which leads into the performance of Womanizer. While Unique, Marley, Tina, and the girl's gymnastics squad perform the song in the gym, they're watched by Jake. After the performance, Jake says that he and Marley should hang out sometime. Marley agrees, much to Unique and Tina's disagreement. When Jake shows up to visit Marley by the bleachers, she tells him that the other girls told her not to trust him. He asks if she believes what they said, to which she replies that she believes that Jake has been hurt. She confides in him that she always tried to be someone different at her other schools, and that for the first time she feels like she can be herself. When Jake pokes fun at the fact they're covering Britney Spears, Marley insists that he hasn't heard her version of the song. The two sing Crazy/You Drive Me Crazy. The two almost kiss, but Marley brushes it off by saying that she got cold. Jake gives her his leather jacket and leaves, smiling. Mrs. Rose is teased by two jocks in the lunch line and Marley yells at them, telling them that she's her mom. When they continue to mock Mrs. Rose, Jake tells them to apologize to both of them. When they don't, he begins to fight them, only to be broken up by Will. Jake asks Marley if he can sit next to her during Glee Club. They talk, and she tells him that she just realized that she's still wearing his jacket. Jake tells her to keep it, but Kitty overhears and tells her that she'd like to wear it because she and Jake are dating. Marley is saddened by this, but tells them that they make a great couple, and gives Kitty the jacket. Hurt by Jake and Kitty's relationship, Marley sings Everytime during Glee Club as the episode ends, watching Jake serenade Kitty on the football fields. Makeover Marley is first seen during'' Everybody Wants to Rule the World, saying hello to Blaine quickly. She is then seen in the choir room with the other Glee members, and seen again watching the presidential debate between Brittany/Artie and Blaine/Sam. She also appears in the Blaine/Sam party celebrating their victory. The Break-Up Jake notices Marley stuffing lunch tickets into her pockets, and has a conversation with her about it. Kitty invites her to a “Left Behind Club” meeting for the Rapture, which turns out to be a prank. Marley is upset with the prank, and tells Jake that she doesn’t know what he sees in Kitty. Next, Marley is seen with New Directions when Finn returns and suggests “Grease” as the next school musical. Jake apologizes to Marley about Kitty. Marley says that the only reason Jake is with Kitty is because he wants to fit in and be popular. After Kitty bullies Marley, Jake breaks up with her. She invites Jake to go over “Grease”, but he politely declines and says that he’ll see her in Glee rehearsal. The Role You Were Born to Play Marley and Wade are in the girl’s restroom discussing their ideal roles for the musical. When Wade confines in Marley that he wants to play Rizzo, she encourages him to dress up as Unique and audition. While Sue mocks Wade with transphobic comments, she tries to find a mean nickname for Marley. After standing up to Sue, Marley and Unique perform ''Blow Me (One Last Kiss) as their audition song, strengthening their friendship. Marley is next seen talking to Ryder Lynn, flirting with him innocently. Kitty hurls an array of insults at Marley, causing her to run off crying. She spies Jake and Kitty singing Everybody Talks''for their audition and watches jealousy, noticing the chemistry between them. Marley and Kitty are decided as the finalists for the role of Sandy. Marley dances and sings ''Born to Hand Jive with Jake, Kitty, Ryder, Wade, Mike, and Mercedes, as the latter test the chemistry and dancing skills of the potential cast members. She hugs Ryder after the performance. Marley wins the role of Sandy, but her confidence is shot when Kitty insults her again about her weight. Glease Marley is seen in the Glee club, expressing some confusion over the fact that Will is leaving and Finn is taking over New Directions until he returns from his sabbatical. Tina is seen trying to fit Marley into her outfit, but can’t seem to get it to, to her confusion. Tina brushes it off as stress bloating, which she gets all the time, but Kitty insists that it’s her genetics. It’s revealed that Kitty has been altering the costume. Kitty invites her to a slumber party, which Marley agrees to go to so long as Unique can come. She talks to her mother about her problem with her weight, who encourages her that they will both go on a diet together to combat Marley’s weight issues. Kitty shows Marley around her room, before leading her into her bathroom and convincing her to try bulimia. Marley contemplates this while Kitty performs'' Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee, mocking her with Brittany, Unique, Sugar, and Tina. Marley walks out, offended by Kitty and the rest of the girls. After Marley seeks out Tina for help with her costume shrinking again, despite that she’s been starving herself, Kitty takes Marley away, telling her to purge in order to fit into her costume. Ryder walks in on Marley purging and tells her to stop, reciting a funny story about his cousin to lift her spirits. He tells her that he doesn’t want to kiss a girl who has puke on her breath, during or after the show. While thinking over his advice and getting ready to go on stage, she sings ''Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise). Marley is embarrassed about her outfit for the closing number, especially after Kitty shakes her confidence, but Ryder reassures her that she looks and sounds amazing before kissing her, with Jake watching in the distance. They go on stage and perform You're the One That I Want, to a standing ovation. Ryder, Marley, and the production of Grease get a glowing review from a critic in the McKinley Muckraker, to which they all celebrate. Relationships Jake Puckerman Main Article: Jake-Marley Relationship Ryder Lynn Main Article: Marley-Ryder Relationship Songs Solos Season Four: Chasing.JPG|Chasing Pavements (The New Rachel)|link=Chasing Pavements 1000px-Marleyeverytime.jpg|Everytime (Britney 2.0)|link=Everytime Marley singing Look at me i'm Sandra Dee.jpg|Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) (Glease) Solos (In a Duet) Season Four: 1000px-Newyorkstateofmind.png|New York State of Mind (Rachel) (The New Rachel)|link=New York State Of Mind Crazy,_you_drive_me_crazy_-_Marley_and_Jake.jpg|Crazy/(You Drive Me) Crazy (Jake) (Britney 2.0)|link=Crazy/(You Drive Me) Crazy 284px-012~230.jpg|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Wade/Unique) (The Role You Were Born To Play)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia *Marley has a sign in her locker that reads "I Love ❤ My Mom". *She aspires to be a radio singer rather than to be on Broadway. *Her mother stitches designer brand tags onto clothes bought from Wal-Mart. *Her surname is similar to Rachel Berry's as they're both plants. *Much like Brittany in Britney/Brittany, Marley had a solo in a group number, a duet and her own solo in the second episode of the new season, both are ironically a Britney Spears tribute. Gallery Tumblr m9fdo0XupC1r4ezfzo6 400.jpg tumblr_mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1_500.png Tumblr m9fdo0XupC1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg MarleyBeingSlushied401.png Marley TheNewRachel.png Captura_de_pantalla_2012-08-29_a_las_20.49.18.png Jarley11.gif Jarley22.gif Jarley33.gif Jarley44.gif Jarley55.gif Jarley66.gif Jarley77.gif 013~205.jpg Jarley88.gif Ishipryley.gif Jarley99.gif Captura_de_pantalla_2012-08-29_a_las_20.49.22.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.09 PM.png Glee402img10.jpg Newyork.marley.JPG Marleyboyfriend.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.39 PM.png Marleywomanizer.gif Marleyflawlessrose.gif Iloveyoumarley.gif Sweetmarley2.gif.gif Tumblr_mar4sud7UU1qi8kk4o2_250.gif Sweetmarley1.gif Sarleycute.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.20.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.13.51 PM.png glee_39-melissa-02_4907dj1.jpg awesomemarley.gif Blaine_and_Marley_1.gif Blaine_and_Marley_2.gif awesomemarley1.gif Tumblr_mabputPPd61qb6ikpo1_250.gif JarleySadT.gif Tumblr_mar7q6dWav1rpjxmko3_250.gif Awesomemarley2.gif awesomemarley3.gif tumblr_mad3vu0yjF1r166v0.gif Chasing.JPG Msrosemarley.jpg MarleyRoseChasingPavements4.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements3.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements2.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind6.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind5.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind4.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind3.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind2.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind1.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind7.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind8.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose2.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose.gif MarleyRose.gif MarleyRose2.gif MarleyRose3.gif MarleyRose4.gif MarleyRose5.gif MarleyRose6.gif Sarley_6.gif Sarley_1.gif MarleyRose7.gif MarleyRose8.gif MarleyRose9.gif noticeme1.gif Marleychasespavements.png NewYorkStateOfMind2.gif Tumblr md7jh4xVme1qadby2o1 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o6 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o5 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o3 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o2 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o1 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o4 250.gif Marlique.JPG Ryley.gif Glee blow.jpg Tumblr mdaodeJTTj1qe4lc8o5 250.gif 0976.jpg Marlique .jpg MR.gif Tumblr mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco5 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzj5EJ6S1qg25zco2 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco10 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco3 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco4 1280.jpg Ryley.jpg Tumblr mdltv9BHgw1r1n66oo7 250.gif Tumblr mdlql8EQBi1r350t5o6 250.gif Tumblr mdlql8EQBi1r350t5o2 250.gif Tumblr mdlldl18iC1r350t5o2 250.gif Tumblr mdka477IVr1qd9d2yo2 500.gif Tumblr mdka477IVr1qd9d2yo1 500.gif Navigational Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:New Directions Members